


Car Locks Are Kryptonite For Sewer Clowns

by BadgerDame



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (1990) Pennywise, (2017) Pennywise, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New Penny gets locked in a car, Old Penny just cant deal with this, This is a ridiculous scenario, Two cents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: After a rather unsuccessful hunt, Junior finds himself trapped in a locked car. Pennywise is simply left to question his life choices once he finds his mate in this peculiar situation.





	Car Locks Are Kryptonite For Sewer Clowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twistedaffections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedaffections/gifts).



> So, this is what happen's when I have a conversation with one of my friends about a ridiculous scenario. A joke of a fanfic that is way longer than it has right to be.
> 
> New Pennywise = Penny/Junior  
> Old Pennywise = Pennywise

It was supposed to be an effortless hunt. _Easy prey._ One that wouldn’t have taken much energy at all. He had read his intended meals mind -like pictures in a scrap book only he could see- their fear was so abundantly simple he almost would have pitied the pathetic creature if that was in his nature. He’s dealt with children with more complex fears than this teenager had after all. The prey was afraid of the backseat of their car. Been traumatized by an old urban legend of a killer hiding in the back seat waiting to strike whoever was unfortunate enough to get into the vehicle. _Easy. Too easy._ Not that Penny would complain.

 

He wouldn’t even need to shift into his prey’s biggest fear for this one. His clown form was suitable enough for the task at hand. Soon, he’d be able to feast. _Make them float_. And, even have enough meat to bring back to his lair in the sewers for his mate could also consume.

 

Today was looking like a good day.

 

Until, he actually went along with his plan.

 

Everything, backfired pretty quickly for the ancient Eldritch then.

 

At first it seemed to be all going according to plan. He hid himself in the backseat of his prey’s vehicle and didn’t even have to wait long until they got in themselves. Not even caring that the fresh meat checked the backseat first -they would not see him yet, he made sure of that, the only effort of his powers that he bothered with using for this prey- with their trepidation already scenting the air in a pleasant aroma that caused excessive amounts of drool to drip down his red plump lips.

 

The prey had let out a beautiful symphony of screams when they finally realized the monster ready to devour them was there. Penny laughed cruelly, taunted their dread, lunges and that’s when his entire plan went awry. Horribly out of script that he imagined this going. His prey was quicker than he expected. Much to quick for him to think they were mere human in that moment despite all evidence that he could sense to the contrary. They flew out of the driver side door so nimbly that it would have been comical in any other situation. Or more if he was getting what he wanted in that moment instead of having the car door slam right into his face. The impact barely jarring him as he let out a low growl. Ready to bolt right out after them in a favored game of chase. Only to find out a moment later that the car door was locked.

 

Now, on any other day this would have pose no problem for a being such as he, however, today didn’t seem to be that day. Penny let out a frustrated animalistic grumble in his throat as the car door would not bend to his will with opening. Perhaps, the fucking Turtle was helping this lowly being escape him, he’d come to question shortly after awhile. For it seemed that his intended meal’s own desperate will power was enough to keep him trapped in the car.

 

So, that’s where Penny found himself on a hot summer day in June. His prey long gone and him desperately trying to find a way out of his entrapment.

 

How much time had passed he wasn’t sure. His focus completely on trying to escape. If he had been in the right state of mind then this task would have been child’s play.

 

_This must be the work of that damn Turtle!_

 

Denial of his predicament was the first to settle into his mind. For how could a being that had full control over Derry’s entire existence be reduced to this embarrassing state? It was utter nonsense. An insult to his very core. He was an eater of worlds. Powerful enough to be every nightmare anyone ever had. A creature of consumption and nothing could ever be superior to him- and why _won’t this goddamn door fucking open!_

 

A seething rage bubbled in no time. Feeling the anger all the way into his Deadlights. The dashboard was soon enough made victim to his growing ire. The structure breaking apart as easily as paper would crumble away under the strength of his claws. Leather seats soon followed and even the steering wheel was no match for the seething clown. However, the doors remained closed. Locking him away from the world he so desperately wanted to be a part of again. Nothing worked and after some time his anger ebbed away. A more rational thought working its way into the forefront of his mind.

 

_The Turtle._

 

That fucking Turtle had to be mocking him.

 

Playing a trick on his natural enemy instead of being lazy like the being normally was.

 

It wasn’t enough that the other being had to be an annoyance to his very existence, now the Turtle must have found some sort of amusement in tormenting him as well.

 

“You’ve had your fun and games,” Penny says; voice cold and harsh. “ _Har! Har!_ Funny, a real riot! Now, unlock the doors and let me be on my merry way. I’m hungry and would much rather be having a snack than being privy to your fleeting momentarily act of petty childishness.” He spat the last few words out with venom. Drool flinging against the windows with a snarl and a shake of his bulbous head. Teeth coming out in sharp rows upon rows as he imagined tearing into that old creatures flesh for making a mockery of him.

 

Silence only greeted him as expected. He knew the Turtle could hear him. Made sure that he could with his powers. It wasn’t the most convenient way of communicating with the other powerful being. Having to force the words to be heard in the Macroverse was exhausting. A waste of effort, but he had to try. It was the only reasonable reason why he was still stuck in a car after all. No other explanation. Or, so he thought he would latter come to realize when this horrible experience was finally over.

 

Trying to jar the door open again proved to be useless even after his rather forceful request for the Turtle to cut the shit. Another flash of anger welled up within him, yet the car had very little left at this point to take his fury out on. After taking a few deep breaths to steady himself; calm his unbridled rage, he attempted to contact his enemy one more time.

 

“Alright, you clearly have a point to prove. So what is it? Didn’t want me to eat that specific tasty, tasty human? Hmm,” silence, a few beats pass. “Fine then. I won’t eat that one. _Party pooper._ Not, like you ever cared in the millennia I’ve been here anyway,” he tried the door again to no success. “Open. The. Fucking. Door!” Again and again he tried and again the Turtle didn’t bother with responding or obliging him in any way. Not even to rub it in his face of his futile endeavor as Penny would have gleefully done if their positions were ever reversed. The thought for just a split second was humorous as he imagined the Turtle being locked in a car instead of him. It was a fleeting thought of amusement that did not even last a second longer.  

 

It became abundantly clear that he was getting nowhere and that realization left only a certain type of dread that was slowly creeping in like a cancer. Threatening to take him back to the weeds or more accurately the dark abyss from which he came. Starve. He’d starve in here if he couldn’t get out. He needed to get out!

 

His body shivered. Not from the any form of cold on a hot summer day, but from something to much like a semblance of fear. An emotion he was very accustomed to, but one he was never privy to himself before. And, that only made everything so much worse. Made the air reek with a scent he didn’t like in the claustrophobic space of the car. His long limbs attempted to move in odd angles. Dislocating from their joints as he curved into himself. A small ball _-well as small as a six foot five Eldritch in a clown skin could be-_ which was saying a lot. The only form of comfort he could grasp onto. Desperate for anything to avoid the sickening scent that pushed away his usual insatiable hunger.  

 

_The Turtle wouldn’t help him._

_Of course he wouldn’t._

_No one would._

_Penny was alone._

_Trapped in a car, in the outskirts of Derry where no one would bother to help him._

_He couldn’t get out and he was going to starve._

_A pitiful end for a being of such power and age._

_The unpleasant scent in the air finally became obvious to what it was._

_Over the stench of the sewage that always clung to this psychical form, the smell of his own depression overpowered it._

 

\- - -

 

Pennywise leaned against the old wooden carriage that was hidden away in the cistern of the sewers. The tower of his mates past meals items all around him. Blue orbs focused solely upwards to gaze upon the ones who float.  Bodies of children dancing in the air to an inaudible melody. Limbs and bodies floating till the end of time. Their souls forever floating as well within the other clowns Deadlights. A pantry stocked with meals for him and his mate. _Float. Float. Float. Beautiful. Simply beautiful._

 

It was to easy for him to lose track of time as he sat there in the dark.

 

Regardless, boredom was a slow killer to his peace of mind. That and hunger in his awaken state. Always hunger. Never enough food to ever satisfy. It’s why he sent out his mate to bring back a snack. They may have had the ones who float, but he wasn’t in the mood for the decayed flesh today. Besides, a fresh kill was always more appetizing. Junior was eager to oblige. Gleeful in telling the older of the two of how this one human had a pitifully amusing fear. It had been almost tempting enough for Pennywise to go in his stead when he learned about it. Despite this, he was a picky eater and much more preferred to salt the meat longer than his counterpart and mate would have. A waste of time and energy when he could simply have a meal brought to him.

 

A few hours had passed since Junior went out on the hunt and it was becoming increasingly obvious that his mate would not return any time soon. It shouldn’t be taking the younger of the two this long to bring back a meal. Salting the meat would have been effortless. The kill quick and bringing the body back through the sewer was not even an exertion of exercise for beings such as them. There was just no plausible excuse as to why his mate had been gone for closing in on four hours now. Blue orbs flickered to a light orange in irritation.

 

Junior must have been gorging himself. Being the greedy little creature that he was. Selfishly keeping a meal all to himself and not willing to share this time around.

 

It was the only thought that came to his mind.

 

If that was the case then his counterpart would need to learn a much needed lesson. Pennywise would always be more dominant than his younger mate could ever hope to be. Instruction was needed from time to time to keep Junior in check of his more animalistic nature.

 

Sharing was caring the older human’s would say to the kiddies after all. And, this is a situation where he wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment.

 

He could be empathetic to the territorial need of keeping one’s food to themselves. After all it wasn’t even that long ago when he indulged only himself in his own dimension- his own hunting grounds of Derry- and the same could be said of his counterpart.

 

Nowadays, that wasn’t a mindset he kept since mating with the younger being. They were bonded. Down to their very inner core. Their Deadlights mixed together in a perfect -although violent- harmony. What belonged to one of them, belonged to the other. As long as they both would live, which would be eternity or until Pennywise might one day be inevitably thrusted back into his own dimension. An ending to their union that with time he didn’t expect to actually happen. With all that in place, selfishness in feasting was no longer allowed on the table for either of them. They were meant to take care of each other. And, his mate was receding on that very arrangement.

 

Patience was a trait he held in spades, but even the long thread was wearing thin as time continued to pass. Reaching the breaking point as his eyes glowed a bright red. No, longer the calmness of blue, or the slight irritation of orange. But, a deep inferno of shimmering fury. Keeping his temper in check generally was a undemanding task, however, right now that wasn’t written in the stars.

 

Pennywise didn’t know what he would do to the younger mate if he did find out Junior was being greedy. Nothing good, that was for sure.

 

Indulgence was the most important thing in the universe for consumers of their nature.

 

And, being denied that very deeply ingrained instinct by a selfish mate wasn’t something easily tolerated.

 

The clown stood up from his spot against the carriage. Ready to storm out into the streets of Derry on a warpath to find his mate until like lightening a single unbearable unshakeable thought paralyzed him where he stood.

 

What if the brats called the Losers Club have gotten the better of his mate?

 

Unlike his counterpart Pennywise had learned firsthand to be wary of their presence. Their power and strength mere prey should not possess. Junior had often ignored his warnings. To egotistical to pay any mind to them. A trait he once shared, but knew better now.

 

That lone thought retracted the wrath within him and substituted it with another instinct.

 

_Find and protect his mate._

 

 Which was fortunate enough for him easily accomplished.

 

Due to their bonding with their Deadlights his mates location was just a blink away for him to find.

 

A sensation of gravity pulled against his form as the clown shifted into his true being -bright blue Deadlights- and traversed the sewers faster than any other being could see. The string of their bond leading him the way he needed to go. Out of a sewer grate and towards the town line. When he finally reached his destination his form shifted back to that of his favorite form. Bones cracking into place as he stretched his limbs and frantic yellow orbs observing his surroundings. Claws and sharp teeth already drawn and ready to be stained crimson should a threat be near what he came to protect.

 

A few minutes passed in his caution, the world around him completely calm. No scent of a threat. No Losers Club nearby or any other unfortunate humans to kill. All there was is the sun almost setting in the sky and a black colored car parked against a curb. Six hours had come and gone since his mate had left their lair in the sewer. And, yet when Pennywise glanced towards the windows of the vehicle he could see a tall form sitting there in the passenger seat.

 

Red orbs flickered back to blue in confusion. His teeth retracting back to a semblance of a normal human. Claws following shortly after. There was a scent in the air that sparked more of his attention as he walked at a leisurely pace towards the car. The smell only growing stronger when he did so. A mixture of aroma’s, yet surprisingly he couldn’t find any scent of metallic. Of a fresh kill still staining the air like it usually did. Which was odd enough considering why the younger one was out so long. Junior had to have been feasting. He just had to be. He tried not to put too much thought to the lack of smell. Blaming it on the simple fact so much time had passed since the kill had been made. Regardless, even that didn’t settle right within him. Knowing full well that if a kill had been made, he’d still be able to taste it in the air even after all this time.

 

_What was Junior doing?_

 

That said person of his inquiry didn’t seem to notice his approach. Even if Pennywise wasn’t being stealthy in the least. Seemingly, lost in his own thoughts as he sat in the car. Long arms curled over his chest. Head hanging downwards and a pout on his plump lips. Still drooling an excessive amount, as some things never change. He took this moment of being undetected to get a grasp of the abnormal situation and observe the scene at hand. Still somewhat expecting to see a gorged upon body in the car or crimson staining his mates mouth; only to find nothing like he suspected. The inside of the car, however was a reck. All the seats had long slash marks on them. Barely holding the upholstery together anymore. The dashboard was smashed beyond repair and even the steering wheel had been ripped clean off and broken in two. Perhaps, a fight had broken out after all with the younger one’s prey. Though, that didn’t seem the case. More like Junior threw one of his usual tantrums he was infamous for was to blame for the damage. Junior could be very childish despite his old age.  

 

His nostrils flared as he got a bigger _whiff_ of the scent flooding off the car. A telltale sign of what exactly transpired during the past six hours. Emotions that were easily decipherable for a creature that fed upon them every time he awoken after his long rest. Each one was foreign, yet familiar. Tainted in smell in a way that could only come from the Eldritch sitting in the car. This only seemed to confuse him even more.

 

_Fear._

_Desperation._

_Hope. Or as close to it._

_Wrath._

_And something else._

 

Something, he didn’t want to dwell on for he didn’t like its potency that was all consuming.

 

_Answers, he needed answers._

 

With a flick of his wrist, he tapped his white gloved knuckles against the glass window.

 

Junior jerked his whole body in his seat. Head banging against the roof of the car as long limps sprawled out in a comical effect. Hitting everything close by in his wake. Yellow eyes completely drifted off into two different directions.  A slight snicker came from the older of the two at the sight of the startled clown. Junior snapped his head towards the window. Teeth long and sharp. Prepared to defend himself until his focus came slowly into view. One eye moving to stare at the older Eldritch -the other off to the side like usual- and a frown forming on his lips by the second. Orange hair a complete mess on the top of his head. He looked downright pitiful in his state and it was obvious he knew it. His arms moved in jerky motions to cross themselves again, but his attention stayed fixated on his mate.

 

Both Eldritch beings stared at each other in silence. Waiting for one of them to break it first. This wasn’t how they normally were around each other, but this scenario just seemed to unreal for them to know how to adapt to it. Stubborn as both clowns could be, Pennywise knew he’d have to break the tension first. Otherwise they’d just waste even more time. There was no way that his mate would be willing to address him first. And, besides he was downright curious on the reasons why his mate was sitting in a car; alone, for hours on end. With a smirk, he tilted his head. Feigning off a presence of calm that this situation didn’t seem appropriate for and addressed the younger mate.

 

“ _C’mon, big boy._ Is this the proper way to greet your mate?” Pennywise chastises him only teasingly, trying to diffuse the tension that was ready to snap like a thread. He wasn’t in the mood to fight with his mate right now. Especially when he just got over his concerns of his choice of bonded might be in danger. “Am I not even going to get a _hello?_ Or a, _How are you?_ Perhaps even a small, _have you eaten anything while I was gone for six hours_? Nothing? Break my heart why dontcha.”

 

Glowing yellow orbs narrow at his playful words. Never blinking of course. Junior never blinked. Didn’t waste the energy on such a pointless facade as Pennywise did. It did not help the younger one in the slightest with appearing more human to lure in prey. Even talking like one of them seemed to grate on the younger ones nerves from time to time and that seemed to be the case here as well. Pennywise was slightly too amused to take any offense due to the seemingly never ending pout on his mates face.

 

“Fine, we’ll skip to the more important questions first,” He says with a small shrug. “Did you eat the entire snack, I asked you to bring back?”

 

A jerky shake of Penny’s head answered an affirmative no. He could hear the hidden away bells in his outdated clown attire jingle in the answer.

 

“Then where’s the _little kiddie_ at?” He asks already knowing the answer, but taking this line of questioning to get Junior more inclined in talking with him.

 

Junior had a tendency to abide more towards the animalistic side of his nature. Often going quiet for long periods of time and only responding in more psychical means than verbal if left to his own devices for to long. A trait that was endearing as often as it was an annoyance for the older clown.

 

“Gone,” Penny grumbles out; almost inaudible. Obviously, very annoyed by this fact. Which Pennywise couldn’t blame him. A lost meal never was a fun experience. Just meant another night of going hungry. _“They got away.”_ He states more to himself than the other.

 

“Welp, that was a bit obvious.” He mutters only to get a warning growl in response. Pennywise raises his hands in a calming gesture. “ _Aww, relax bucko,_ I’m sure you’ll get them next time and _scare_ the _flesh_ right off of them.” He rephrases to assure his mate and strive off the growing hostility now engulfing the air with its scent.

 

Penny doesn’t respond to him. His eyes drifting apart slightly more during the small period of silence.

 

Pennywise felt like he was losing the other’s attention again, and a little to roughly tapped on the glass window again and again until he finally got a response. He didn’t want to lose his mate to the effects that was his scatterbrained mind.

 

 _“Stop that!”_ Junior spat out. A hiss bubbled out of his throat that sounded more insectile than anything else.  

 

“There you are,” He purrs; contently. “Thought I lost you for a moment there.” Pennywise offers a warm smile.

 

With a roll of yellow eyes, Junior responds, “Why are you even here?”

 

Came to watch me die? I’d imagine. That’s it, isn’t it? Wanting a tasty delectable snack that isn’t kiddies this time? A rare delicacy to good to pass up? That must be it. Must be. Penny thinks, grateful that his mate couldn’t read his mind like both could do easily with their prey.

 

The question takes the shorter clown by surprise. That was just something he didn’t even expect. His mate wasn’t acting like himself. More guarded. Like Junior had already come to some conclusion that Pennywise just wasn’t privy to understanding yet. And, the smell in the air from earlier was becoming suffocating. Rotten to the core. Making it harder to concentrate, despite this it was familiar to him. Something scratching on the back of his memories threatening to break free at any second and scatter him to dust. It was such an unpleasant sensation that his form shifted slightly. Ready to change shape against his control. Pennywise took a deep breath to steady himself. Feeling disgusted by the taste of that dissatisfying emotion in the air. Blue orbs shifted orange -his own Deadlights shining slightly visible in his gaze- as he regarded the solemn although determined look in his mates yellow orbs.

 

“You were gone and-“ Pennywise starts to say only to be cut off.

 

“I was hunting a _tasty, tasty meal,_ just like you wanted.” Junior replies as if that wasn’t already known.

 

“Yes, I know that, but you’ve been gone for _six hours_ and I-“ He continues only to again be cut off.

 

“I was right here.” He waves his white gloved hand around the car to empathize his point.

 

“Well, obviously-“ he starts to say.

 

 _“So. Tell me. Why. Are. You. Here?”_ Penny snarls out with too much misplaced anger that it startles the older of the two momentarily. His claws gripping the seat and leaving gouges in the leather. The childish display does nothing to quell Pennywise’s own temper. A circle of red forming around his orange eyes.

 

“If you’d let me talk then I can tell you,” A pause. “And, I can ask you the same thing. Why are you still here?!” His own voice booms with a ferocity that makes Junior shift back a bit in his seat. He might have felt guilty, if he wasn’t hungry and annoyed with that damn scent in the air that just won’t go the fuck away no matter how much he tries to ignore it.

 

_Silence._

_No response._

 

The tension rises between them both.

 

“ _Really, Junior._ Have nothing to say? Are you seriously _sulking_ over a lost meal right now?” Pennywise states as if he’s figured out the reason behind the other’s strange behavior. Unaware of the actual truth. To blinded by his rage to look even deeper into the situation.

 

Again the younger clown stays quite. But, his claws have retracted and he starts to curl into himself. Limbs once again dislocating to accommodate his huge form. Head hanging low in a kicked puppy like display as his own yellow gaze turns a dulled shade of blue. Only then does Pennywise’s anger ebb away to as close to guilt as possible for a creature such as he. His eyes stay orange, but the red rim around them vanishes completely.

 

For a creature with unfathomable -to the majority of beings-  power, strength that matched even his own, abilities to control an entire populace and as eternal as they both were, seeing his younger counterpart look so broken didn’t settle well within him. He couldn’t help the negative feelings that festered to the surface. Not a usual reaction to seeing such misery. The eldritch just wanted the other to be back to normal. _To be happy and content._ Pennywise could only chalk it up to the fact that this was his mate on why he felt this way. His chosen bonded. And, perhaps the only other one left of their dying race. They both were creatures of destruction. Volatile in every way. _Cruel._ Most would call them evil by moral standards. Love not being a word in their dictionary or compatible for them both. Compassion even a farther concept. Yet, here he stood, wanting to comfort the sulking creature sitting in a car on a summer’s day. It had to be the bond. A simple animalistic need to protect ones mate. Even from themselves. So, without another thought, he took in a deep inhale of air even if breathing wasn’t needed for him, and attempted to rectify the hostility between them that turned into desolation.

 

“Hey, bucko,” Pennywise tries to get the others attention just to be ignored. A flash of irritation wants to engulf him for that, but he quenches it down fast enough. Burying it deep for the sake of his mates own well-being. He places both gloved hands on the glass window. Leaning his chalk white forehead against it, as orange orbs try to take in the dulled blue of his mate.

 

“It’s okay. Sometimes prey gets away. It happens to the _best_ of us,” Penny gives him a slight glance and he offers a smile to the younger clown before continuing.

 

“Look, why don’t we go back home and then I’ll go and get us some dinner. _Whatcha say?_ Would you like that, Junior? A nice little treat. Just for you and I to share. Maybe one of those loser brats?” a small pause and a muttered _Maybe_ to himself _-doubting his own abilities there from past experiences that he bitterly hates to admit-_ he adds. ”I’ll scare them up real good for you. _Make em float.”_ He gives a wide grin. All sharp teeth. Smirking even more when he sees the younger clown start to drool heavily.

 

 _“Hungry. Hungry. Hungry.”_ Penny starts to mumble to himself. Repetitive. Like a mantra. He always got this way when the hunger started to get the best of him. Often repeating words like it would make whatever he wanted appear out of thin air. His body uncurls itself. His own gloved hands placed on the window. Right over Pennywise’s own. Only glass separating them. Blue looks into orange as he places his own forehead against the glass.

 

“I know, you are. Let’s-“ Pennywise starts to say, only for the mantra of the other clown starts to change. Confusing him on the spot.  Stopping the words from coming out instantly.

 

“Hungry. _Can’t eat. Can’t eat_. Starve. Starve. Starve!” It grows in volume and intensity. The scent from earlier that Pennywise loathed becoming overburdening. Making his form flicker slightly, yet he kept control. Stayed put as the favored clown shape.

 

“What are you talking about?” He asks; perplexed. Shaking his head against the glass. “You’re not _gonna_ starve, big boy. Just-“

 

“Starve. _Yes, I will. Yes. Yes._ Starve.” Junior nods his head frantically. Certain of this fact. And, for the life of Pennywise, he can’t understand the reason behind such a conviction.

 

Leaning his head away from the glass, while the other continues to mutter to himself, he regards him with striking curiosity. He’s seen the younger clown get worked up in the past. Even after losing meals that he worked hard for he would often go on ramblings. Mostly along the lines of saying that _he’ll make em float._ Kill them all. The usual type of thing’s said that was to be expected. But, this was entirely different from a regular drift in attention that he was used to. There was something else here going on. And, he needed answers right fucking now. If not for any other purpose than to get rid of that antagonizing smell surrounding the younger mate. He just wanted to go back to the sewers. Curl up with his mate and eat a nice meal.

 

“Stop rambling. Let’s just go home. We can talk there, if that will make you feel better. Then you’ll see that you’re not going to starve.” He takes a step back away from the car, expecting Junior to oblige his order. However, the oddest thing happens instead. Penny stops talking. Looking more solemn than ever. And, shakes his head no.

 

“No? Why the fuck not?” His tone holds no room for deflecting the question. He’s tired. _Hungry._ Annoyed with his mates behavior. Not liking being out of their lair for longer than needed. In a Derry that can never truly be his own. And, just done with the childish nature of his mate. Point being, the older clown just _wants to go the fuck home._

 

Penny regards him for a moment. Buck teeth biting his bottom lip in a familiar look of embarrassment. Debating with himself if he should answer the others question. Knowing there’s no way around it. He opens his mouth to speak only to close it a second later. A short silence and finally he says one word. _“Stuck.”_

 

Dead silence follows as Pennywise tries and fails to comprehend what the Eldritch said to him. It does not process. _Not at all._ He must have misheard him. _Stuck? What?_ There’s just no feasible way that could have been what the other said. _No fucking way._

 

“Care to repeat that?” Pennywise asks; incredulously. Ready to be proven wrong in what he thought he heard. Only to have the exact opposite happen.

 

Blue orbs flashed so quickly to a fiery yellow. Each drifting eye snapping to lock his gaze with the older clown. A look so intense and unshakeable in conviction that it trapped Pennywise in his spot. Unable to move or react. Although, the words spoken were so fucking unbelievable that if it wasn’t for that hypnotizing stare of his mate, he would have lost all concentration on staying in his clown form and shifting fast as all hell to his Deadlights.

 

“Stuck. Stuck! _Stuck! I’m stuck_! Can’t get out!” Penny snarled. Anger at himself clearly palpable, but fading away to something else. _“Will. Starve. Here.”_

 

The smell in the air finally made sense to what it was. Familiarity in a way Pennywise hasn’t smelt since he fought his own world’s version of the Losers club the second time.

 

Ac _ceptance in one’s own mortality._

 

The reason as to why is what is bothering him the most.

 

“What the fuck do you mean you’re stuck?” Pennywise says; slowly. _Unsurely._ Unbelieving for a single second.

 

A beat.

 

“Doors locked.” is all Penny responds with.

 

Deafening silence greets them both as Pennywise just cannot handle what he just heard. It’s so absurd. So ridiculous. Unfathomable. The most insane thing he’s heard since his existence and he’s heard a lot of things from the minds of disturbed prey. Nothing compares to what he just heard from his mate. Absolutely nothing. Again, he questions if he’s hearing right. But, he knows he is. And, that’s what’s so fucking-

 

_Just what?_

_What?_

_What!_

 

“The doors locked..” he parrots.

 

An affirmative nod is given and Pennywise is left speechless for a long time. Being perceptive was a skill he prided himself in. Able to detect any lies like second nature. For the life of him though in this second he could not figure out if Junior was playing a trick on him. They both were creatures who dearly enjoyed their little sick games. Which that must be what this is. A game. A joke. After all it would be impossible that something as simple as a door lock could keep one of their kind trapped. Absolutely impossible. And, he lets out a laugh thinking so. Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the taller clown's antics. Regardless, that stops when he re-opens his eyes and sees Junior pouting more than usual. And, that’s when he comes to the startling realization that Penny is dead serious. Even if the smell in the air was really all the indicator he needed. Despite, knowing this, is still doesn’t change the fact that this being stuck in a car situation is unbelievably impossible!

 

“You have to be joking. This is-“ Pennywise tries to state. Then changes gears when the other looks down shamefully. “Just force the door open. Put a little elbow grease into it if you have to.” He finishes. Voice strained with exasperation. Mimicking the motion of forcing a door open while he says this. His normal graceful movements jerky with the action and more of a semblance of the younger clown attempting to act human and failing miserably, because he just can’t grasp the situation at all. How in the world can Junior not just break the door right off? That makes no sense! _He can control all of Derry, but not open a damned locked door?!?! What the fuck!_

 

“Can’t. _Won’t work_. Already tried.” replies Penny. He adjusts in his seat. Laying his hands on his lap.  While his attention stays fixated on the older one. It was shameful the situation he found himself in. He knew that. But, there was nothing he could do about it and could only hope that his mate would understand.

 

Pennywise just couldn’t understand. In all his years existing he never found himself in a predicament like the other clown was in. Even being beaten by those brats twice was nothing like this. He could begrudgingly accept that they weren’t always superior creatures to other forces. But, he was damn certain that a locked car was not on that list. There had to be something else going on here. There just had to be, regardless wrapping his mind around it was extremely difficult.

 

“You can’t be serious right now. How’d you even find yourself stuck in a car? Scratch that! HOW are you unable to get out?” He tries to keep the timbre out of his voice, but wasn’t finding that an effortless task. Which any attempt proved very ineffective once his mate responded.

 

“ _Turtle._ It’s the Turtle’s fault. _Has to be._ Wanted to help the tasty prey. Wouldn’t help me after they got away. No, he wouldn’t. _Nope._ No!” Junior says in disdain and resignation.  

 

Both beings let out a ferocious snarl that boomed through the resounding area at just the mention of their natural enemy. Of course, it had to be the Turtle. That made everything make sense, but also offered no comfort. Having their mutual enemy causing problems would always irate either being. Oh, he’d make that lazy fuck pay for this and... Despite, Penny’s conviction on this fact or the fury that swept through the older one’s entire being something was wrong with that statement. A clarity that washed away all the ire. If the Turtle was responsible for his mates predicament then Pennywise would have been able to sense it. Be able to feel their enemies presence and power even from where he stayed guarding one of the beams of the Tower. No. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even the faint smell lingering in the air. The Turtle had nothing to do with this. He tried to rationalize that it might have been the prey who managed this. Although, that was very unlikely. Humans were weak, pathetic creatures and although the Losers club was different, he highly doubted anyone else in Derry would have that much power as to keep one of their species locked in a car. Which meant... And, like a frustrating lightbulb going off in his head he understood that the only hindrance from Junior getting out of the car, was himself and nothing more.

 

That did nothing to evaporate the sheer exasperation he felt with this situation. His fingers  itched to the temptation of ripping the door of its hinges himself and dragging the other clown out. He almost did. Almost. It would have been easy and prevented a bigger headache. Then they could have gone home and eat. Maybe, he’d enter his long rest early just from dealing with this bullshit. Tempting offer. One he’d have to decline. This scenario posed one major problem. One that could come back to haunt him. Deadly in all aspects for his mate. Much to his reluctance he’d have to make sure Junior got out of this situation himself. For if his mates own doubt and will power was keeping him trapped right now, if that feeling ever came up again in the wrong place, his mate would not survive the consequences. Pennywise could not have that happen. Would rather die than risk it. _Fucking bond._ Life was so much easier when he only cared about himself and didn’t need to deal with this type of shit.

 

All he knew was that he needed to get the other clown out of the car. One way or another to convince the most stubborn person he has ever known. This was no doubt going to be a tedious task. He’d take fighting the brats all over again over this. At least then he might get a meal out of that.

 

“Alright. You can’t break the door off. Fine. _That’s a’okay._ How about you try this. Teleport out.” Pennywise tries to reason only to receive a shake of the head stating no as a response.

 

“ _C’mon,_ I know you can do it, big boy. If you do, I’ll give you a balloon,” He takes another step back while he makes a red balloon appear in his hand. It’s form not even swaying with the subtle wind. Staying completely still as it floats in his grasp. Giving the Eldritch a huge grin; he adds. “A nice red balloon. _Your favorite._ You want it dontcha? _It floats._ Come out here and take it. _Take it_.”

 

Glowing yellow orbs roll dismissively at the offer.

 

“I can make my own.” Junior scoffs; slightly offended.

 

“I know you can,” He states. “But, _dontcha_ want this one?”

 

 _“No.”_ A low growl in his throat.

 

“No? Are you sure? _Ya know_ , I normally don’t offer one except to kiddies. Once in a lifetime chance here, bucko. _Don’t let it go to waste._ All you have to do is teleport and it’s yours.” Pennywise pressures. Tries his hardest to keep some of the amusement out of his voice. Failing miserably. It’s the thought that counts, right?

 

“I don’t want it. Mine are better, anyway.” He spats out.

 

“I take _offense_ to that.” Pennywise places his free hand over where a heart should be in an over dramatic display of being wounded.

 

“Well, I take _offense_ to your offer.” Another warning growl. His annoyance palpable on his face.

 

Apparently, the balloon idea was not going to work. Junior was just being a spiteful little shit at this point. Embarrassment did not suit him. Alright, that was a lie. It was kinda adorable in a way how aggravated the younger clown was getting. He almost told him that, but opted not to. He didn’t need the younger clown teleporting out, just to try and rip his neck out. Not that it would work. Regardless, it wasn’t a fight that he wanted to partake in. On second thought- Pennywise really did want Junior out of that car. Oh, to the hell with it. Might as well.

 

“Aren’t you being adorable,” yellow eyes narrow at him. “Trying to be all humble when we both know you want the balloon. _Really a cute attempt._ I’ll give you a B for effort.”

 

 _“Shut it-“_ A loud snarl comes from his throat.

 

“No need to lie to me, big boy. I find you just downright _delectable_ when you act all grumpy.” He wiggles his eyebrows at him and his long pink tongue licks his lips as his mouth gives an audible pop sound on the P in grumpy.

 

“You just don’t understand-“ Penny attempts to say.

 

“How _cute_ you are? Oh, I understand perfectly.” He doesn’t relent on the teasing one bit.

 

And, that gets as close to a reaction he needed in that moment. Penny throws one of his infamous tantrums. His teeth spurt out of his unhinging jaws as he lunges at the window in attempt to scare the older clown. A poor attempt, but it catches Pennywise’s attention in a completely different manner. Although, Junior does not teleport out of the car like he originally wanted, progress was still left in his violent wake. By the sight of a small spider web crack in the glass window. A clear sign of how Junior can get out of the car if all the other option’s he was being to stubborn to use right now failed.

 

_Perfect._

_Just perfect._

 

Drool goes down red stained lips as Penny keeps snarling at the older clown. They were impulsive creatures so he could allow this display to run its course. Besides, he got what he needed to make this day end so much faster. Just as long as his mate didn’t make things even more difficult. Reason should prevail though. A cracked window should be proof enough that the younger clown doesn’t need to stay locked in the car until he fades away into nothing.

 

Once, Junior has finally calmed down enough -most likely tired from so much wasted energy throughout the day- does Pennywise let the balloon evaporate into thin air. Maybe, if his mate behaved and listened to him, then, and only then would he get the balloon. Right now, he needed his mate to listen to him very carefully.

 

“Calm down enough?” Pennywise asks with patience. And, receives a jerky nod that wasn’t at all convincing, but good enough for him anyway. “ _Don’t pout._ I have an idea on how to get you out of there,” he ignores the other’s disbelieving look and continues. _“Just break the window.”_ He gestures towards the crack in the glass. His smile beaming.

 

Finally, this can all end. Penny will listen to him and break the window. They’ll go on their way. Perhaps, scare a kid or two and eat a nice dinner. Snuggle up for the night as they watch the bodies float high above them in the cistern of the sewers. Relax and put this whole thing behind them. Well, he still had full intention of teasing his mate over this and it would totally be worth it for all the bite marks he’ll receive in retaliation. _It was a nice, wonderful thought._ Only to be shattered not even a second later, by the flinging of Penny’s arms up and down to his lap. And, the complete utter childish nonsense spilling from painted red lips.

 

“Just leave me here to _rot_ away,” He says and Pennywise feels a lump form in his throat at the implication. His Deadlights flickering in his pupils in a very uneasy feeling. Orange eyes turning the same Yellow color of his mates. But, that’s not all Junior has to say on the matter, turning his head away from the older clown. A sneer on his face. He adds. “I'm not going to be able to _leave_ this car,” A leveled glare is shot back in the older Eldritch direction as he spreads his arms as wide as he can in the confined space of the old car. “Death awaits and I _welcome it_ with open arms!” He huffs in his seat. Arms slamming back down onto his lap.

 

They were performers by nature and favored form. So, over the top and overdramatic were expected to be customary for either of them. This though. This was a whole new level. That easily takes the cake.

 

A thread snaps on his ability to deal with this situation as his widen eyes stare incredulously at the younger clown. Everything, was becoming way too much to deal with.

 

“You’re a fucking moron!” He snaps out; loudly. Just to in shock to really think straight. _“Break. The. Fucking. Window.”_ He snarls out. Patience completely gone to the waste-side.

 

Penny moves in his seat. About to reply; most likely in some snarky comment, until a glint of light in the car catches Pennywise’s attention. It was only then that the sheer stupidity of this situation fully caught up with him. Unbearably so. His mind unable to process what he was seeing when he locked his gaze with what caught his attention.

 

 _“are thE CAR KEYS IN THERE WITH YOU?!?”_ He speaks in a way that shows all the strain this realization has placed on him. The younger clown own eyes widen. Turning his head to follow the other’s stare. And, just like Pennywise has noticed the car keys are definitely there. Right in the ignition. Right where Penny could have gotten to them at any point during his six hours trapped in a car. Completely going unseen until this very moment.

 

When Penny turns to look back at the older clown with a sheepish grin on his chalk white face -scratching the back of his head- and responds with a resounding, “Yeah. _Heh_ , guess so.” the remaining threads of sanity snap away in the Eldritch.

 

Placing a hand on his face that slides downwards in exhaustion. His form shifts uncontrollably to his Deadlights, back to the clown, and again to Deadlights. His mind unable to keep a grip on his form. All he can think about is those damn car keys. Of how stupid his mate was. How much the day was truly wasted. _Shift._ Clown. His own efforts wasted. The keys were in the car. _Shift, Deadlights._ Junior didn’t see them. _Shift._ How the fuck did he not notice? _Shift_. They were right fucking there this whole time! _Shift._ He could have gotten out hours ago! _Shift._ What had he been doing this whole time? _Shift_. Didn’t he even bother to look? _Shift._ Apparently not. _Shift._ The monster of Derry. Locked in a car. With the damn keys inside. _Shift._ Absurd. Unbelievable. _Shift. Shift. Shift. Shift!_

 

Long lanky arms grasp around him in a tight embrace and that’s when his mind snaps back to reality. His form staying put as the clown. He feels the other nuzzle against his neck even if his own arms stayed glue to his side. A purr leaves the taller ones throat. Seemingly pleased with himself for finally getting out of the car. Acting like the absurdity of the whole situation never happened. For Pennywise, however, he just can’t let this go. In all his years alive, this was just the weirdest situation he’s ever found himself in. Penny moves his head away slightly from the older clown. Looking down on his mate fondly and with a goofy grin on his face.

 

As, he glances up at his choice of bonded, he lets out an exasperated sigh that was way long overdue. Junior’s nostrils flare as he sniffs the air around them. A scent catching him a bit off guard. His bulbous head tilts as he regards the older of the two.

 

“You smell contemplative.” He comments; intrigued. Curiosity, flickering in seas of blue orbs.

 

"That’s because, I'm questioning my love for you." he states so matter-of-factly he feels the taller clown grip on him even tighter like a life-line. Or, that Pennywise will vanish forever if he lets go. It wasnt the comment about love that bothered him, more of the implication that his mate was debating over their bond.

 

 _"Why?!"_ The word is a whine out of his throat. Pathetically, almost fearful, close, but not quite there. His eyes are still blue, but threatening to shift to yellow at any second.

 

A long pause greets him. Both staring at each other very intensely and only when Pennywise feels like he’s made his younger counterpart suffer enough for the sheer audacity at what he’s had to go through does he finally answer.  

 

_"Because you're an idiot."_

 

Before Junior can even reply, Pennywise grabs the ruffles of his outdated clown attire and pulls him down into a deep kiss. Mouths parting to allow access. Long tongues tasting all that they can get from each other. Lips mashing together. Bites that rend skin, allowing any black blood not consumed to float upwards towards the sky. Both relieved that this ridiculous situation is over with. That they can enjoy each other once again without the absurd threat of a locked car between them.

 

When they do finally part from each other after several long movements in a type of dance only meant for them, Pennywise taps the other clowns red nose. A ghost of a smile on his bruised lips.

 

“Let’s go home, Junior. I’m _tired_ and need to rest.” Pennywise says with a bit of amusement in his voice.

 

“It’s too soon to rest. Not time yet.” Penny comments. Like that was the only absurd thing that’s happened today.

 

A beat.

 

"I need another _twenty seven years_ before I deal with your shit again."

 

With mutual laughter filling the air, both the monsters that terrorized Derry since its existence vanish back into the sewers. Only the glowing embers of the black car being engulfed in flames was left as a testament to the events that transpired on this hot summer day in June. 

 


End file.
